What is $(5^{-2})^0 + (5^0)^3$?
We know that any number raised to the power of $0$ is $1$, or $a^0 = 1$ for any $a$. Thus, we get $$(5^{-2})^0 + (5^0)^3 = 1 + 1^3 = 1+1 = \boxed{2}.$$